Bonfire
by Valiunus
Summary: Elsa es una estudiante nueva en una prestigiosa escuela de Arendelle cuando una advertencia en su salón hace que ella conozca a Anna, acompáñame en esta nueva historia de romance comedia y drama. Elsanna . Sin Incesto . Modern AU. Todos los Personajes Pertenecen a Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer FanFiction la verdad, esta historia es sobre Elsa y Anna los personajes de Frozen. En esta historia ellas no son hermanas por si se lo preguntan, es una historia sin incesto y dejando este comentario aquí los dejo con la historia. Si les gusto, Comenten para seguir publicando y si no les gusto también digan me. Les recuerdo que los personajes no me perteneces, perteneces a Disney.**

 **Posdata: Pueden entrar al siguiente link que es la canción que use en este capitulo /watch?v=co6WMzDOh1o**

 **Capitulo I: "Es Hermoso"**

 **POV: Hans**

 **Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando mi despertador sonó con esa canción de rock que tanto me encantaba, todo iba bien hasta que recordé lo sucedido**

 **Me encontraba indignado por haber perdido la oportunidad del siglo con esa chica, solo tenia que acostarme con ella y tendría a esos inútiles que se hacían llamar amigos a mis pies.**

 **Sus caras esa noche cuando esa chica me rechazó fue lo mas horrible que pude ver, sabia que me iban a molestar cuando nos reuniéramos de nuevo**

-Hans, ya esta el desayuno - **Dijo Una voz suave y dulce, la voz de mi madre, Doran, así se llama**

 **En una habitación mas adelante de la mía se encontraba una chica del mismo color de mi cabello, rojo.**

 **Podía detallarla, tenia unos ojos color azul verdoso, era blanca pero no mucho, tenia una cara agradable pero no mas que la mía -Reí para mis adentros-Mi madre se dirigía hacia esa habitación pues sabia que mi pequeña hermana no se despertaría por si sola.**

-!ANNA! - **Grito mi madre, ya sabia que pasaría.**

 **POV: Anna**

 **Lo único que logre ver fue el suelo frente a mi, me dispuse a voltearme.**

-!MAMA! como se te ocurre despertarme así, quieres que me de un infarto? **-Dije Con un puchero en mi boca**

-Que quieres que haga Anna es tu primer día de escuela y sigues dormida, no recuerdas si quiera a que hora entras? **\- Pregunto mi madre con cara de preocupación**

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien **-Reí-** Seguro que ellos no se han levantado tampoco **(" Cuando hablaba de ellos me referia a Kristoff, Eugene y Olaf")**

 **La verdad me llevaba mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres pues toda mi vida estuve con Kristoff el es casi mi hermano pero de otra madre.**

 **Mi madre con una ceja levantada me respondió** \- Si ellos se tiran de un puente tu también lo haces Anna?.

-Suena divertido, sabias que se practica? **\- Dije sin parar de reír.**

-Anna- **Dijo mi madre con tono de regaño** \- Mejor ve y arréglate para que tu y tu hermano salgan rápido con tu padre.

 **Y así fue pero.. Quien no entra al baño antes de salir, así que me dirigí a el.**

 **Al mirarme en el espejo vi mi típica melena enorme en vez de pelo o eso creía.**

-"E _ste día será igual de aburrido que el resto_ " **-Pensé.**

 **Al salir ya lista de mi habitación dispuesta a desayunar vi un mensaje en mi teléfono, como siempre era de mi servicio de telefónica con sus ofertas pero me permitió ver la hora, 8:30, se suponía que debía estar a las 8 en la bienvenida pero primero teníamos que llevar a mi patético hermano Hans a su patético empleo.**

 **Bajé por las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude casi a punto de caer y empecé a gritar**

\- Vamos, sal rápido, llegaré tarde **-Dije entrando en pánico**

-Cálmate, no supliques por mi que ya estoy aquí- **Dijo Hans con una sonrisa despreocupada**

 **Salí acompañada de el después de despedirme de mi madre con un beso en la frente.**

 **Entre en el carro junto a mi padre, como siempre en la parte trasera**

No entiendo tu porque siempre vas adelante **-Dije disgustada.**

-Por que soy mayor - **Contesto**

 **Para aclarar las cosas el es mayor por 6 años, yo tengo 17 el 23**

 **Ignorando lo que dijo mire a mi padre**

-Hola ¿como amaneciste? - **Le pregunte.**

 **El se llama Rian a decir verdad es muy agradable para tenerlo de padre**

-Bien Anna, espero que tu también después de los gritos de tu madre- **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a las locuras de ella - **Dije buscando el control del radio debajo de algún asiento.**

 **Cuando lo encontré coloque alguna emisora que dieran buena música**

-Muy buenos días Noruega les saluda RadioNilx, les informamos que hará un solo espectacular, no Lucke?.

-Si Jhonn y para mejorar este día por que no colocamos una canción de la banda U2, con ustedes Beautiful Day.

 **subí el volumen mientras bajaba la ventana y miraba el grandioso cielo, podía ver a los niños jugar y las casas saludarla por mas loca idea que fuera, me sentía feliz, respiraba hondo y dejaba que el sol me acariciara, no me gustaba nada mas que ser feliz en mi hogar**

-It's a beautiful day Sky falls, you feel like It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away-

 **Realmente me encanta esa hora ya que el clima no es tan malo y mas en Oslo que casi nunca hace un día así**

-You're on the road But you've got no destination You're in the mud In the maze of her imagination-

 **Al cerrar mis ojos para dejarme llevar por las corrientes de aire me puse a pensar en todo lo que podría pasar este ultimo año, un poco difícil? Si pero no pasara nada con una fiesta o salidas**

-You love this town Even if that doesn't ring true You've been all over And it's been all over you-

 **Luego de un rato abrí los ojos, veía como se acercaba mi destino, sonreía cada ves mas y pensaba en las caras de ellos.**

-It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away It's a beautiful day-

 **Deje de escuchar la canción cuando vi lo espeluznante que se veía entrar de nuevo a mi institución, así que me despedí de mi padre con un beso y salí del carro lo mas lento que pude.**

-Hey - **Dijo Kristoff , al tiempo que Eugene reía.**

\- Hola- **Dije sonriendo**

-¿Y tu de que te ríes? - **Dijo Kristoff preguntándole a Eugene**

-Me acorde de un video que vi en internet ayer- **Dijo Eugene pasando un dedo por sus ojos.**

-Cada vez mas Eugene- **Dijo Kristoff**

-Y ustedes por que llegaron tarde?- **Pregunte.**

-Yo me quede dormido mientras desayunaba - **Dijo Eugene**

-De verdad que si, cada vez mas Eugene y tu Kristoff?- **Pregunte después de quedarme mirando a Eugene con lamento.**

-Yo siempre llego tarde ademas Sven se daño- **Dijo preocupado.**

-¿Tu carro?- **Pregunte**

-Si, es triste- **Dijo.**

-A ti también se te esta pegando lo Eugene **-Dije con una sonrisa.**

 **Después de nuestra charla tan interesante fuimos directo a el que seria el estadio.**

 **Al parecer la bienvenida ya había terminado y nosotros no sabíamos bien en que grupo estábamos pues nuestro curso se divide en 6, muchas personas para un ultimo año no? Pero que se puede hacer, esta es la escuela principal de Arendell la de mas prestigio así que por ende muchas personas se encuentran en ella.**

 **El punto de todo esto es que no sabíamos en que salón nos toco así que decidimos rogar a lo que fuera para que nos tocara juntos y preguntar a nuestro director y esperar el regaño que tendríamos.**

-Por aquí - **Dijo una voz muy familiar.**

-Aleluya Olaf - **Dije sin parar de abrazarlo**

-Amen hermana- **Dijo riendo-** Por lo que veo los tres llegaron tarde ya que me dejaron solo en la bienvenida.

-Lo siento mucho, yo me quede dormida, a Kristoff se le daño su carro y Eugene también se quedo dormido - **Dije tratando de que comprendiera.**

-No te preocupes - **Dijo.**

-¿Sabes como quedamos?- **Pregunte.**

-Si, no es muy bueno - **Dijo Pensando**

-¿Y bien? ¿Como quedamos?- **Pregunte de nuevo**

-A verdad, Tu y yo en CA y Kristoff y Eugene en CE - **Dijo mirando a otro lado.**

 **Para tener otra aclaración CA y CE son a lo que nos referimos como los salones, así que es Curso A y Curso E.**

-Ni en el ultimo año podemos estar juntos - **Dije frustrada**

-De echo siempre estamos juntos un salón no significa nada. **-Dijo Eugene**

-Si - **Dijo** **Olaf-** Por ahora a clases ¿no?

-Si.. Ojala y les vaya mal chicos - **Dije con una sonrisa fingida pues no era mucho de mi agrado estar separados.**

-Tu igual Enana - **Dijo Kristoff alejándose con Eugene .**

\- Primero las pelirrojas - **Dijo Olaf pues desde que estábamos charlando estábamos en frente de nuestro salón**

 **Sonreí y entre, lo primero que pensé fue que habían muchas personas para un salón, serian unas 50 o 60 no importaba mucho, unos ya los conocía otros nunca los había visto, muchas rubias y rubios algunos pelinegros como Olaf y otros de pelo plateado tirando a blanco.. Alto peliblancos plateados?.**

 **Devolví mi vista a este peculiar color adornado en una trenza con un flequillo desordenado sorprendida en seguida, sabía quien era, la hija de Roller Blackwell el fundador de la empresa Macwell, mas que todo esa empresa se trataba de juegos on-line y les había ido muy bien con ello, era el hombre con mas dinero en todo Reino Arendell claro, después del Rey, y después estaba su madre Mick Blackwell quien era dueña de la prestigiosa marca de dulces Blackwell**

 **Para ser sincera era el paraíso para mi esa fabrica**

-Oye ella no es Elsa Blackwell? - **Dijo Olaf**

-Si - **Dije sin importancia** -Pero ¿ella que hace acá? ¿No debería de estar estudiando en su casa? - **Dije en un tono un poco alto que al parecer ella percato.**

 **Olaf me miro un poco avergonzado, pues había hablado duro** -" _Rayos lo dije muy alto_ "- **Pensé**

-Ay Anna siempre tan Eugene - **Dijo señalándome unos lugares al final del salón.**

 **Luego de un rato el profesor entro era el de Artes, en el pizarrón estaban escritas las asignaturas que tendríamos.**

 **El profesor saludo a todos con una breve sonrisa y procedido a decir su nombre.**

-Mucho gusto jóvenes estudiantes, soy el profesor Jim Bennett.

 **No pasaba de los 40 años, su pelo, bueno pelo no tenia , tenia unos ojos color gris y una barba algo grande, era algo gordo pero con una alegría que se notaba a metros o eso pude notar .**

 **A mi en lo personal me encantan las artes, por otra parte a Kristoff Todo lo que tenga que ver con el Softball, desde niño le enseñaron a jugar eso , a Eugene le gustaba el Alpinismo y Paracaidismo y a Olaf le gustaba Patinar en hielo pero no es muy bueno.**

 **Al terminar la clase de 4 horas Olaf fue a buscar a los otros dos a la cafetería, yo decidí hablar con el profesor, le dije que tenia que preguntarle algo a Jim para "coger" confianza.**

 **Termine de hablar con Jim pues le hambre se hacia presente asi que despues de que el salio, fui por mis cosas y note que alguien seguía en el salón, alguien que leía, era Elsa.**

 **Si, la prestigiosa niña de mama y papa** , " _¿Que ella no comía?_ " **Me preguntaba.**

 **No quería distraerla pero como es nueva era mi deber decirle que ya había terminado la clase y podía salir a comer**

 **La mire unos segundos y pude notar que tenia unas pecas en su piel blanca como la nieve pero con unos labios rosados perfectamente delineados, me puse en marcha hacia la Rubia platinada y dije -** Hola, Mmmh soy Anna Armstrong Un gusto en conocerte.

 **Acto seguido La rubia platinada quito la vista de su libro y me miro a los ojos sonriendo**

 **Vi sus labios moverse pero no escuche nada pues estaba en shock después de ver esa sonrisa. Elsa paso una mano en signo de si seguía en la tierra o no y reaccione, la mire a los ojos, unos ojos color azul como el mar y le pedí que repitiera lo que dijo pues estaba distraída**

 **La rubia asintió.**

-Hola- **Ella rio** \- Soy Elsa Blackwell, el gusto es mío **-Dijo educadamente.**

 **No lo podía creer sus ojos eran una puerta hacia otro mundo eran hermosos.**

-Tus ojos.. Son hermosos.- **Dije**

 **Elsa Rio** \- Si, me lo dicen muy a menudo.

 **Tras lo que dijo Elsa me asombre, pues lo que dije era para mi misma.**

D-Disculpa, pensé en voz alta - **Reía nerviosa.**

 **Elsa asintió -Tranquila.**

-Pues bien, Quería decirte que los profesores rondan por aquí sacando a todo aquel que este en el salón o de lo contrario te llevaran a rectoría - **Dije.**

-Si, hablaron algo de eso en la bienvenida **-Dijo la rubia platinada.**

-Entonces joven dama me acompaña a la salida de este cuarto? **\- Dije con una voz fingida de hombre caballeroso**

-No puede ser-Rió la rubia platinada de nuevo-Pero que caballeroso **-Termino de decir la rubia riendo**

-Pues solo quiero ayudar - **Bufe en un tono divertido**

-Bueno joven Anna lléveme a la salida - **Dijo Elsa en todo educado**

\- Ya creo que no - **La mire desafiante.**

-Joven caballero quiere que le ruegue para que me saque de esta humilde pocilga - **Dijo Elsa en un acento británico**

-Esta bien esta bien, tienes suerte de ser bonita asi que te ayudare - **Reí junto a ella sin percatarme de lo que dije**

 **Me miro un par de segundos algo sonrojada sin poder hablar, hasta que escuchamos un ruido provenir de la puerta lo cual provoco que volteáramos.**

-Ven joven dama - **Dije divertida.**

 **Cogí su mano y corrimos lejos del lugar.**

-HEY NIÑAS , ¡YA SABEN QUE NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ! - **Dijo un profesor que se disponía a perseguirnos.**

 **Solo reíamos mientras lo mirábamos maldecir con su dedo índice.**

 **Las dos sin parar de reír corríamos como si no hubiera mañana.**

 **Mirando a todos lados encontré un lugar para escapar, logrando ver a lo lejos un cuarto de limpieza en el cual entramos quedando a oscuras, en ese momento recordé que sostenía la mano de la rubia platinada, mis mejillas tomaban un color rojo y solté su mano rápidamente.**

-L-lo siento- **Dije nerviosa.**

 **Da va gracias de que no pudiese ver mi cara en ese momento pero luego de calmarnos decidimos salir.**

-Quieres ir a comer algo? **-Dije mas tranquila.**

-Ummh lo siento Anna mi prima y una amiga estudian aquí y me pidieron ir a comer con ellas - **Dijo Elsa.**

-T-tranquila, s-será después - **Musite.**

-Si - **Dijo la rubia platinada sonriendo con cariño**

 **Nos despedimos y nos retiramos a nuestros respectivos lugares, yo con mis amigos y Elsa con su amiga y su prima.**

 **Busque la cafetería que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la Escuela Arendelle donde vi a los chicos, sentados en el mismo lugar que todos los años desde que nos conocimos**

-Hey Anna - **Dijo Kristoff riendo**

-Hey - **Dije**

-Kristoff ya viste quien esta con nosotros?, la hija de Macwell - **Dijo Eugene**

-Y a nosotros dos nos toco con ella- **Dijo Olaf mirándome.**

-Si, no han parado de hablar de eso, se imaginan que yo fuera su novio? Podría tener tanta fama y claro a una chica linda- **Dijo Kristoff fantaseando.**

-No creo que debas de tratar así a una dama Kristoff - **Dije mirándolo de reojo**

-Como sea, todas caen ante mis pies- **Dijo el.**

-Claro por que tienes mal olor y eso hace que cualquiera caiga muerto- **Dijo Olaf chocando las cinco con Eugene muertos de la risa**

-Si muy graciosos, ya verán cuando sea mía- **Dijo Kristoff**

-Por cierto ¿quien es la chica rubia hermosa que esta a su lado?- **Dijo Eugene**

-No se bien si es la prima o la amiga, no me dijo ni sus nombres- **Dije**

 **Los tres voltearon como el exorcista con cara de pervertidos y por su puesto sabría que eso no iría para bien.**

-Así que hablaste con ella- Dijo Olaf- Es tan fría como dicen? Por que no te veo helada.

-Si, ya que es tu nueva amiga cuéntanos - **Dijo Kristoff**

-No es fría, es amígale y tierna pero lo importante es que no es mi amiga solo charlamos, ya saben como son aquí y ella se había quedado en el salón- **Dije sin mucha importancia**

-Tierna eh- **Dijo Olaf**

-Amigable- **Dijo Kristoff**

-Me llamo Anna y me pongo trapitos rojos en la cabeza- **Dijo Eugene con voz de mujer mal actuada llamando la atención de todos.**

-Kristoff has algo me esta dejando en ridículo- **Dije avergonzada.**

-Oh Amiga, dejame ayudarte con esos trapitos Ohohoho- **Dijo con otra voz de mujer inglesa mal actuada respondiendo le a Eugene**

 **Yo muy avergonzada y notando que a Elsa le daba gracia lo idiotas que podían ser ellos decidí irme**

 **Olaf por otro lado intentaría lidiar con ellos.**

 **Dando vueltas por todos lados decidí ir a mi casillero como siempre a meter mi cara en el y pensar.**

 **Unos minutos después alguien tocó mi hombro a lo cual reaccione en defensa propia.**

-Disculpa no era mi culpa golpearte- **Dije sin fijarme**

-No, no discúlpame a mi no sabia que tenias esos reflejos.

-" _Esa voz- Oh es Elsa, listo aquí morí yo, ya la golpee"_ **-Pensé mirando sus ojos.**

 **Mi pulso se acelero al verla.**

-Anna estas bien? **-Dijo**

-Estas bien.. Digo si estoy bien- **Dije sin dejar de mirarla**

-Vaya, te estaba buscando, lo de tus amigos fue gracioso pero cuando te vi salir sabia que algo estaba mal y como tu me ayudaste ahora yo debo de ser el caballero - **Rio**

 **En ese instante mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso que superaba el rojo de mi cabellera.**

 **Con solo que Elsa riera me ponía muy yo.**

 **No quería que notara lo roja que me ponía así que regrese mi cabeza a a mi casillero.**

 _"Se estaba preocupando por mi, o solo trataba de ser buena"_ - **Pensaba**

-¿Anna? **-Dijo la rubia platinada algo asustada por mi reacción.**

 **Salí de mi agujero e intente hablar pero en ese momento llego Olaf con una sonrisa alegre que echo a perder todo.**

-Estaba preocupado, ya los calme pero **-Hizo una pausa y miro a Elsa.** -Oh Hola soy Olaf - **Dijo**

-Hola yo soy Elsa - **Dijo la rubia platinada**

-Si, veo que ya conoces a mi amiga Anna- **Me miro de reojo**

-Si, es una grandiosa chica - **Dijo Elsa**

 **Esa mirada, aunque fuera sencilla me dejo pensando**

 **Y así poco a poco paso el día para cada uno de nosotros en especial para mi**

 **Pues algo había cambiado y tenia que descubrirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Frozen ni los Personajes me Perteneces, Pertenecen a Disney**

 **Capitulo II:**

 **Música para mis oídos.**

 **A partir de ahora la historia será narrada , en algunos casos se mostraran los puntos de vista (POV) de los personajes, de lo contrario será un narrador omnisciente**

 **Era Jueves en la mañana y una melena roja se asomaba entre las sabanas de una cómoda cama, el clima no estaba a su favor pues estaba lloviendo así que le era complicado despertarse del todo.**

 **Sonó una alarma que le complicaba las cosas pues esta hacia que la joven chica de melena rojiza se estresara.**

-Maldito aparato, Maldigo a la persona que lo creo – **Dijo esta**

 **Procedió a apagarlo con dificultad y se sentó en su cama**

-Es la tercera vez que maldigo pero maldita sea esta lloviendo **–Dijo observando una ventana que se encontraba cerca de ella**

 **Fue directo a su baño como ya lo hacia desde hace unas semanas y si, llevaban unas semanas ya, mientras se desnudaba para entrar a su amplia tina pensaba en esos días, el día en que conoció a la maravillosa rubia plateada que tenia por nombre Elsa pero que por desgracia no habían vuelto a hablar como aquel día, simplemente se saludaban a lo lejos , el día en que Kristoff creyó que piso mierda de hormiga y se la paso todo el día asqueado.**

 **Entro en la tina y continuo relatando en su mente. El gran progreso de Eugene con respecto a su deporte que en lo particular a Anna le encantaba pero no se sentía capaz de practicarlo por temor a las alturas y sin olvidar el día en que Olaf se resbalo por las escaleras sin romperse ningún hueso.**

-Vaya si que a pasado el tiempo – **Hablo en el solo cuarto.**

 **Luego de un momento salió ya que se le hacia tarde , el reloj marcaba las 7:00 y tenia que estar a las 8 o estaría en problemas y sabia que a sus padres les había costado mucho colocarla en aquella institución.**

-Bueno esta lloviendo y se que mi padre no se va a levantar hasta mas tarde y Hans también esta dormido así que la única opción que me queda es ir caminando – **Se dijo así misma** -Puedes tomar un paraguas y salir, no es tan lejos después de todo.

 **Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo para hacerlo.**

-Hola Cariño **-Dijo su madre Doran**

-Buenos días mamá **\- Dijo la pelirroja** **sonriendo**

-Es un milagro qué estés aquí tan temprano y mas si esta lloviendo **-Dijo su madre**

-Si supongo ya sabes que si llego tarde muchas veces es probable que me expulsen **-Dijo**

Después de eso Doran asintió y le llevo unos huevos con tocino pan y chocolate a su hija.

-Dios como amo esto- Dijo saboreando su tasa de chocolate **-Aun no esta despierto Hans ni mi padre verdad?**

-No , creo que seria muy complicado para ambos **-Dijo riendo.**

-Esta bien, supongo que saldré como una pobre niña indefensa en la lluvia **-Dijo Anna**

-Lleva un paraguas **-Dijo Doran**

-No te preocupes eso esta en mis planes **-Dijo ella**

 **Luego de terminar Anna se despidió de su madre y salió, al principio le pareció mala idea pero no se podía echar para atrás así que camino con el paraguas por un camino que parecía infinito .**

 **A lo lejos vio un letrero "Escuela Arendell el hogar de los piratas"**

 **Los piratas son el equipo de Softball de esta escuela.**

-Creo que si fue mala idea venir con tanta lluvia **– Dijo mirando su ropa que ahora se encontraba sucia**

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste que te llevara? **\- Salió Kristoff detrás de ella**

-Hola, pensé que sven estaba dañado **-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia**

-Ya lo repare, bueno lo mande a reparar **-Dijo el**

 **Anna le pidió a Kristoff que la acompañará al baño para que se secara un poco con las toallas de baño.**

 **Cuando ya parecía algo decente salieron donde se encontraron con Eugene como siempre coqueteando con chicas pero sin que le diera resultado**

-Eugene, nunca van a "caer"- **Dijo Anna**

-Tengo que darte consejos - **Dijo Kristoff**

-No importa un día lo harán yo lo se - **Dijo el**

 **En ese justo momento iba pasando un grupo de chicas en la que se encontraba Elsa clara mente.**

 **Hubo un silencio entre ellos pues solo las observaban**

-Esa es la chica con quien quiero estar toda mi vida **-Dijo Eugene mirando a esta peculiar chica de cabellera rubia.**

-Yo necesito a Elsa - **Dijo Kristoff**

-Yo también **-Dijo Anna lo que causo que los dos chicos la miraran confundidos.**

-D-Dulces , Da **-Dijo tratando de remediar sus palabras**

 **Ellos regresaron su vista a las chicas y suspiraron, cada quien sabia por que**

 **La chica de pelo plateado se acerco hacia el grupo de jóvenes que tanto las miraba.**

-Hola Anna, ¿Como estas? **-Dijo Sonriendo.**

 **Sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo único que Anna veía, azules como el mar tan profundos y misteriosos pero hermosos. Para Anna no existía otra cosa o persona en ese momento.**

 **Kristoff decidió pegarle con el codo ya que Anna sin un empujón no hablaría.**

-Hola Elsa **-Dijo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.**

 **Elsa la miro unos segundos con una sonrisa en su boca y volvió a preguntar.**

-¿Como estas?

-Oh bien y ¿tu? - **Dijo Anna.**

-Bien, hace tiempo no hablamos **-Dijo Sonriendo** –Pero por su puesto que no es el momento mejor déjame presentarlas ellas.

 **Llamo la atención de las dos chicas que se encontraban hablando para que la siguieran.**

-Ella es Rapunzel **-Dijo Elsa presentando a una chica blanca algo baja con el pelo rubio tal y como es el oro, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y claro, una sonrisa hermosa, aparentaba unos 17 años** -Mi prima

-Y ella es Tiana **-Termino la joven señalando a una chica de piel morena con un cabello negro muy bien acomodado y hermoso cuerpo, con ojos cafés claros, igual de alta que Rapunzel y por su puesto con una hermosa sonrisa.** -Mi mejor amiga.

 **Eugene sin pensarlo aparto a Anna del camino y saludo rápidamente a Rapunzel.**

-Hola me dijeron que aquí venden un muy buen jugo de frutas, ¿me acompañas? **-Dijo Eugene mirando a Rapunzel**

-¿Por quien me tomas chico? ¿La manteca? Pues no **-Dijo Rapunzel mirándole de lado**

 **Eugene al escuchar esas palabras solo pudo sentir vergüenza y decidió apartarse un poco**

-Es broma, te sigo - **Dijo Rapunzel con ternura**

 **Eugene la tomo de la mano con delicadeza y la guio a lo que seria su no tan notoria cita.**

-Vaya **-Dijo Tiana**

-Nos vemos en el salón Anna **–Dijo con una sonrisa Elsa**

 **Se despidió de aquellos dos chicos llevando consigo a su amiga a la que seria su próxima clase**

 **Los dos chicos se separaron y siguieron sus caminos a sus distintos salones también pues sabían que era tiempo de entrar**

 **Cuando llego vio el horario y no podía estar en mas desacuerdo. Matemáticas, era lo ultimo que quería ver pero por obligación fue a su puesto para charlar un poco con su compañero de clase Olaf que se encontraba en el sitio ya.**

-Odio las matemáticas - **Musito Anna**

-Son solo numero, pon atención y no las odiaras **-Dijo Olaf.**

-Números y letras, a quien se le ocurre poner los números con las letras. Me es imposible **\- Hablo Anna**

-Tomen asiento **-Dijo Adam el profesor de Matemáticas -** No aprenderán mucho si siguen hablando, verdad señorita Armstrong - **Dijo el profesor observando a Anna** \- Por que no nos ayudas con unos cuantos ejercicios en el **\- El profesor fue interrumpido pues en ese instantes entraba Elsa.**

-L-lo siento- **Musito Elsa**

-Oh señorita Blackwell, no pasa nada **\- Dijo el profesor amable mente.**

-Lo-lo siento de verdad **\- Dijo la rubia platinada.**

-Vamos entra. Como ya saben teníamos unos cuantos ejercicios pendientes por parte de Armstrong pero ya que me acuerdo, no hemos tenido tiempo para presentarnos y ya que en la rectoría me insisten todos los días que lo haga así que empecemos por usted Armstrong.

-De la que te salvaste **–Dijo Olaf en un susurro**

-Soy Anna y esto me parece estúpido **\- Dijo ella**

-Excelente, a la próxima se ahorra sus comentarios Armstrong o se ganara una detención , ahora tu **\- Dijo el profesor señalando a otro alumno cualquiera.**

-Yo soy Seth, odio a mi hermano, tengo una mala vida y **\- Fue interrumpido por el profesor**

-Si, si esas cosas pasan niño, ahora tu **\- Dijo el profesor señalando a Olaf.**

-yo soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos - **Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su cara.**

-Bien por ti chico, que hay de ti **\- Dijo el profesor señalando a otro chico.**

 **Anna por otra parte había dejado de escuchar a su profesor ya que pensaba en esa única sonrisa que la traía desde ya hace unas semanas hipnotizada**

 **La clase paso poco a poco entre aburrimiento y sueño, Anna no soportaba la idea de estar en un salón de clases tan "Temprano" viendo clase de matemáticas con un tal loco llamado Adam**

 **El sonido del timbre indicaba que pasarían a la siguiente clase la cual era español, para Anna esa materia no le importaba ya que le iba bien en ella, no le tomo mucha importancia.**

 **El profesor de la clase entro saludando a todos los chicos, este tenia un aspecto delgado, con algo de barba, pelinegro y blanco igual que Elsa o un poco menos.**

-Buenos días- **Dijo el profesor con una postura apropiada de los siglos pasados, derecho con el pecho en alto y una mano atrás.**

 **Algunas chicas suspiraban pues el hombre tenia un aspecto encantador, algunas le coqueteaban otras como Anna solo lo miraban sin darle mucha importancia ya que era un profesor mas.**

-Empecemos con un trabajo en grupo les parece?- **Dijo este**

 **El profesor al percatarse que algunos estaban feliz y se iban juntando a sus amigos no lo soporto pues sabia que charlarían y no harían nada.**

-Pero yo escojo las parejas **-Dijo el profesor con un tono severo.**

 **Fue señalando a unos con otros, llego a Elsa y este señalo a una chica pelirroja cuyo nombre era Merida como su pareja, siguió y por suerte junto a Anna con Olaf**

-Creo que huelo pelea, ¿a quien le vas? Yo a Merida- **Dijo Olaf mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban un poco delante de ellos dos.**

-No le voy a nadie y no digas eso, sabes que Merida la haría pedazos y no pienso dejar que eso pase **\- Dijo Anna en todo preocupado.**

 **Olaf solo la miro con extrañeza, su amiga nunca había dicho que protegería a alguien pues en realidad nadie le importaba.**

-¿No pienso dejar que eso pase? - **Dijo Olaf**

\- Merida es mas fuerte - **Dijo Anna esperando a que su amigo comprendiera.**

-Si, supongo **-Dijo no muy convencido.**

 **Paso el tiempo mientras Anna y Olaf charlaban sobre algunas cosas de su mismo interés.**

 **Cuando sonó el timbre entregaron su trabajo y salieron.**

 **Anna sin algún motivo sentía celos de Mérida, ¿Por que? No lo sabia, ella y Merida nunca habían compartido una palabra, no la conocía, solo sabia de su gusto por el tiro al arco pero nada mas así que ¿Porque tenia tanto asco y desprecio hacia ella?.**

 **Después de dos horas largas la clase termino y todos salieron rápidamente al que seria el receso, los profesores tenían una junta un poco larga en su sala de profesores o como todos le decían, sala del demonio así que el receso duraría un poco mas de lo habitual.**

 **Sin que Anna se diera cuenta su amigo Kristoff se encontraba de espaldas, era macabro así le encantaba asustarla lo cual hizo provocando uno de los famosos gritos de esta chica llamando la atención de todos.**

 **Anna al suponer que Elsa se había dado cuenta de que la observaba corrió lo mas lejos que pudo.**

 **Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se encontraba Kristoff y Olaf se preguntaban que le habría pasado pues nunca antes había huido por un simple susto o eso creían ellos.**

-Quítate niño - **Dijo Josh empujando a Olaf del camino.**

 **Josh es considerado como el típico bravucón que le encanta insultar a personas como Olaf y Kristoff no lo iba a aguantar mas.**

-¿Quítate niño? ¿Con quien crees que hablas? - **Dijo Kristoff defendiendo a su amigo**

-Oh lo siento mierda, no te vi , rayos disculpa por llamarte mierda , clara mente una es mas importante que tu - **Dijo Josh**

-Ahora si te la ganaste **-Dijo Kristoff**

 **Anna lo mas lejos que se encontraba pudo escuchar las voces de personas corriendo y hablando, sobre una pelea entre Kristoff y Josh otros decían que entre Kristoff y Merida, no se sabia bien entre quien era pero Anna no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su amigo.**

 **Al llegar pudo notar las fuertes palabras que unos se decían a otros**.

\- Inútil, madura **-Hablo Merida dirigiéndose a Olaf**

-Merida no seas tan mala con el **-Dijo una chica de pelo algo castaño riendo, mas conocida como Malefica**

-Eres una persona cruel y me das asco Merida, siempre los tratas como se te da la gana, yo no pienso aguantar mas tus estupideces, tus insultos, tu forma de actuar tan irritante **-Hablo Anna**

 **Para todos fue una gran sorpresa el comentario de una joven recién llegada incluso para la misma Merida**

-¿Que has dicho niña? **\- Dijo Merida mirando a Anna como si fuera su presa**

-Oigan cálmense ya, no es para tanto **-Dijo una chica que se encontraba en la disputa asustada.**

 **-¿Que te pasa Anna acaso no sabes hacer nada mas que andar detrás del culo de otros para que te defiendan?** \- Dijo Merida

 **Anna recordando sus sentimientos cuando vio a Elsa con Merida no pudo evitar surgir una pelea que hasta el momento no existía.**

-Sabes Merida, en estos días me entere de que le pusieron precio a tu cabeza, pero.. ¿Quien quiere gastar dinero en estupideces? - **Dijo Anna mirando a Merida con una sonrisa triunfante**

 **Anna vio un puño dirigirse a su cara. Sentía que le quemaba, su rostro por inercia al igual que su cuerpo voltearon, ella estaba mareada, ella vio el suelo cerca suyo y después.. después no sintió nada mas.**

 **Todo el que pasaba por hay veía la escena en la que estaban implicados, Kristoff detuvo a Merida antes que lastimara a una Anna que ya se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, Olaf corrió a ayudar a Anna pero esta no respondía.**

 **Eugene pasando por el momento junto a Rapunzel trato de ayudar a Kristoff pues Merida se le salía de las manos.**

-Ya cálmate Merida- **Dijo Kristoff entre dientes pues no podía hablar mucho, sostener a la pelirroja era algo difícil**

-¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Por favor responde! **\- Decía la rubia que momentos antes acompañaba a Eugene esperando alguna respuesta que no llegaría.**

 **Mira lo que has causado Mérida! mira lo que has causado!- Dijo Olaf alterado pues Anna no despertaba.**

 **A los pocos segundos el espacio que había en aquel pasillo fue copado por gente curiosa, en especial Elsa a la cual le era ajena la situación pero de un modo u otro se preocupaba por aquella chica pelirroja tirada en el suelo, quería hacer alto pues esa chica la había ayudado el día anterior.**

-¡Los profesores están peleando en el aparcamiento vamos corran!- **Dijo Elsa para captar la atención del publico y dispersar un poco el espacio.**

 **La multitud llevó su curiosidad al lugar donde se tenia otra disputa la cual no existía.**

-Vamos llévenla rápido a la enfermería **-Dijo la rubia platinada.**

 **Eugene cargo a Anna y Rapunzel junto con Olaf lo siguieron.**

-Estas en graves problemas **\- Dijo Kristoff soltando a Mérida**

 **Elsa sólo miraba a Merida tratando de encontrar respuesta a lo sucedido y según aquello que dijo el rubio, Elsa supo que Mérida le había causado el problema.**

 **La pelirroja de rulos miro a ambos chicos y se retiró del lugar.**

 **Kristoff miro a su derecha y se encontró con Elsa, le sonrío y le hablo.**

-Hola soy Kristoff Munrray por cierto, nunca te dije mi apellido y Anna no nos presento bien **-Dijo el Rubio.**

-Creo que no es el momento apropiado **\- Dijo la rubia platinada mirando hacia el frente en busca de algo.**

\- Mal momento para coquetear ,tranquila, vamos a verla **-Dijo el rubio**

 **Se dispuso a caminar siendo seguido por la rubia platinada.**

 **Cuando llegaron a su destino vieron a la enfermera colocar alcohol en la nariz de Anna lo cual hizo que volviera en si.**

\- No, no me pongan eso. **-Dijo Anna**

-¿Que cosa? **Pregunto su amigo.**

-Eso, esa cosa **\- Dijo Anna con los ojos entrecerrados.**

-No hay nada puesto Anna **\- Dijo Olaf entre risas.**

 **Anna abrió los ojos de un golpe - ¿Que hago aquí?, ¿Porque me miran?- Dijo Anna mirando hacia todos lados y sentándose en la cama.**

 **Sin saber que decirle todos se miraban confundidos.**

Olaf fue el primero en hablar - **Merida te golpeo.**

Un silencio fue presente en la sala en la que se encontraba la pelirroja, bajó su cabeza dejando que su flequillo tapase sus ojos; sus labios y su perfecta nariz eran los únicos que sobresaltaban, poco a poco recordaba lo que paso, la pelea que tuvo con aquella chica pelirroja de rulos, recordaba el motivo, pero no sabia bien por quien era hasta que lo dijo.

-Elsa -Musito Anna

-¿Si? **\- Dijo una chica del otro lado de la habitación que se encontraba abierta**.

 **Anna observo su alrededor hasta llegar a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido, noto una figura delegada, con una trenza reposando a su lado izquierdo y con el resto de su pelo recogido hacia atrás por encima de su frente, era blanca como la nieve, sus labios eran resaltados por un color rosado piel, pero sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación.**

 **La pelirroja la miro a los ojos sorprendida por que ella se encontrara en ese lugar y la chica volvió a repetir.**

-¿Que sucede Anna? **-Dijo.**

-Nada, me asombra que estés aquí **-Dijo Anna.**

 **La rubia platinada evito la mirada de la pelirroja tratando de buscar otro punto en el cual poner su atención** -Solo me preocupo, tu me ayudaste el dia en que entre así que tenia que devolver el favor.

-Y ¿como me lo devolviste? **-Dijo La pelirroja curiosa**

-Yo pues.. Cree una pelea que no existía en otro lado para que te dejasen pasar hacia la enfermería **-Dijo Elsa**

 **Anna sin mucho que decir solo sonrío. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en la habitación, Elsa miro un poco a Anna y se fue.**

 **La pelirroja se acostó de nuevo, sentía rabia consigo misma pues ella nunca debió tener una disputa por algo tan simple ¿por que? Se hacia esa pregunta una y otra ves, cerro los ojos sin darle mucha importancia a las demás personas presente.**

-Deberíamos dejarla que duerma un rato, debe seguir mareada por lo sucedido **\- Dijo su amigo Kristoff**

-Si.- **Dijo Eugene tomando la mano de Rapunzel y siendo seguido por Olaf**

 **Pasado el tiempo Anna pidió la ayuda de Kristoff para levantarse y así poder llevarla al carro de su padre ya que esta le había contado a su hermano y el quiso ayudarla con el trasporte así que tomo el carro de su padre para ir por ella**

-Me hubiera encantado estar hay **\- Dijo su Hermano sin parar de reír.**

-Solo cállate y no le digas nada a mis padres- **Dijo Anna Molesta**

-Si, si lo que digas **\- Dijo su hermano aun riendo.**

 **En el carro Anna miraba a su alrededor** _\- ¿Porque? .._ - **Era lo único en su mente.**

\- llegamos **-Dijo su hermano sacando de aquel pensamiento a Anna** -Mis padres no están y yo saldré un rato, cuídate y no dañes nada.

 **Su hermana bajo del auto y con una mano despidió de el.**

 **Caminó por el pasto con la cabeza abajo hasta llegar a la puerta y entrar**

 **La chica se paseo por toda su casa pensando que hacer pues no tenia mucha hambre, decidió subir a su cuarto un cuarto verde adornado por muñecos y un escritorio donde había un portátil negro, algunos libros y lápices y una ventana.**

 **Tomo su teléfono , se puso sus audífonos y coloco una canción.**

 **Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos a media de que escuchaba la música.**

 _-Anna..Anna_ _vamos_ - **Una sonrisa paso por sus pensamientos** _-Vamos Anna tienes que despertar.._ **-Decía una voz dulce y calmada** _-Despierta._

 **La pelirroja no tardo mucho en abrir sus ojos y notar que estaba totalmente oscuro su cuarto, los froto y se levanto, salió de su cuarto tocando la pared del pasillo con su mano hasta encontrar el interruptor.**

-Aquí estas- **Dijo Anna encendiendo las luces**.

-¿Mamá, Papá, Hans?- **Dijo la pelirroja sin obtener respuesta, miro su reloj y marcaban las 5:30.**

 **Luego de bajar entro a la cocina, en busca de torta de chocolate y se sirvió un poco.**

 **Mientras comía veía televisión dejando que pasara un largo tiempo en el.**

 **Miro de nuevo su reloj que ahora marcaban las 6:20.**

-¿Tanto a pasado? **-Se preguntaba, miro hacia la nada y luego hacia una ventana**

 **Decidió salir pues no tenia nada que hacer en su casa e igual le atemorizaba estar sola en ella así que tomo las llaves de su casa y salió.**

 **Divago por su recinto mirando algunas casas, en ello llego a un parque el cual estaba solo, se sentó en una banca frente a unos columpios** **un poco viejos y observo la luna que atrajo toda su atención por completo dejándola sin noción del tiempo.**

-¿Anna? **-Escucho de nuevo su voz**

 **La pelirroja volteo y se encontró con ese rostro.**. **_el rostro de Elsa._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III: Un lugar especial.**

 **POV: Elsa**

 **Mi padre un adulto de pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules se encontraba en su escritorio como siempre buscando una estrategia para mejorar sus productos y derrotar a la competencia, por otro lado mi madre una mujer elegante, rubia platinada y blanca de ojos verdes se encontraba hablando por su celular sobre cosas de su trabajo o eso fue lo que entendí, yo por otro lado, estaba comiendo sola en una mesa para 6 persona, pensaba en como había llegado a ese punto y claro ya me acordaba.**

 **Mis padres eran la pareja mas romántica antes de entrar en el mudo de la fama, todo se echo a perder cuando eso sucedió.**

-Señorita Elsa ¿desea su postre? **\- Pregunto uno de los tantos mayordomos que se encontraba en la casa.**

-No, ya termine. **-Dije**

 **Me levante de mi asiento y caminar por la gran mansión en busca de algo que hacer**

-¿Por que no sales? **\- Me pregunte, igual** **no era mucho problema, nadie se percataría.**

 **Cuando salí, quede asombrada, el cielo se veía hermoso, habían unas pequeñas estrellas y una luna grande que lo adornaban. De verdad que ellos se perdían de mucho**

-Vaya si que hace frió - **Pensé**

 **Quería conocer el espacio en el que vivía ahora, pero temía perderme pues hace poco nos habíamos mudado a Oslo por el trabajo y esas cosas.**

 **Lo único que ellos querían era mas dinero pero a decir verdad contaban con demasiado.**

 **No me había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado pues estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me era difícil visualizar el mundo en el que estaba.**

 **Me encontraba en un parque, la verdad no era muy sofisticado para el estrato en el que vivía, era un parque normal, tranquilo como a los que iba cuando era pequeña.**

 **Luego de recorrerlo un poco note que no estaba sola, una cabellera roja se podía divisar a lo lejos en una banca que se encontraba de espaldas hacia donde yo estaba, esta se encontraba distraída pues no se había percatado de mi presencia y del ruido que hacia al caminar hacia el lugar, no sabia bien quien era pero se me hacia algo conocida y dije:**

-¿Anna?

 **La pelirroja decidió darse la vuelta y efectivamente era ella.**

\- ¿Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en tu casa descansando y esto esta muy solo además **\- Dije mirando su cara de espanto.**

-T-tu que haces a-aquí? **-Me dijo como siempre tartamudeando.**

-Yo te pregunte primero Anna **-Dije mirando sus ojos o lo** **s que creía que eran.**

-Yo después, eso que tiene que ver **-Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa** **.**

-Que como te pregunte primero tengo derecho a saber **-Dije**

-Esta bien, me sentía un poco mejor, estaba sola y quería salir un rato, es todo **-Dijo Anna**

\- Bien solo creía que eras psicópata y esperabas a tu próxima victima **\- Dije riendo a lo que Anna también se unió, pero luego hubo un silencio.**

-¿Puedo sentarme? **-Dije a lo que ella contesto asintiendo.**

-Bien, es mi turno, ¿Por qué estas aquí? **-Me pregunto.**

-Yo solo tengo el derecho de preguntar **-Dije con una leve sonrisa.**

-Elsa estamos sentadas en un parque con poca visibilizad solas, no tenemos mas de que hablar y el silencio seria incomodo así que deberías contarme pues la psicópata podrías ser tu **\- Contesto.**

-Esta bien, estaba comiendo muy tranquila en la soledad de mi casa y pues decidí salir un rato **-Dije sin darle mucha importancia a los demás asuntos de mi vida.**

-Ya - **Dijo Anna**

 **El silencio se torno entre las dos pero poco después Anna tomo la iniciativa de la conversación y dijo:**

-Algún día, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa para pasar el rato? **-Pregunto.**

-Me encantaría - **Dije** **entusiasmada, creo que mas de lo que esperaba.**

-¿De verdad estas bien? **\- Le pregunte.**

-Si, ¿Por qué estaría mal?

-No lo se, ¿El golpe que te dieron no te dice nada? **-Respondí** **acercándome un poco a su cara para tener una mejor vista de su herida.**

 **Poco después note que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo y su respiración era cortante .**

-Lo siento - **Dije alejándome** **un poco** \- tengo que irme, es algo tarde.

 **Me levante y a pocos centímetros ella tomo mi mano.**

-No te vayas, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

"¿Miedo a la oscuridad?" **-** **Pensé.**

-¿Y si tu también vas a tu casa? **\- Respondí** **.**

-No se encuentra nadie en ella y puede que ya haya un asesino esperándome **-Dijo**

 **Solo reí.**

 **Soltó mi mano y dijo** -Pero no te preocupes se que tienes mas cosas que hacer y puedes irte.

 **Suspire, voltee a verla, la mire un par de segundos y la verdad es que no tenia nada mas que hacer pues mi familia de seguro no se percataría en lo mas mínimo si faltaba o no.**

 **Tome asiento de nuevo y empecé a charlar con la chica que ya hacia ahí.**

 **Tocábamos temas apropiados para la ocasión pero nada que fuera sobre cosas extra terrestres, macabras o de ese tipo pues no era apropiado para Anna.**

 **Un tema en especial que salió a flote y se mantuvo un largo tiempo, era sobre como había terminado en Oslo siento una chica de otro país de ese pasamos a las notas en las materia y todo tipo de esas cosas pero luego pregunto como me la iba con mi familia.**

-La verdad es que no me gusta mucho hablar de eso Anna.

-No te preocupes, lo se no es de mi incumbencia, lamento ser imprudente **-Dijo** **Lamentándose una y otra vez.**

-No eres imprudente solo que no sabría que contestarte, nunca estoy con ellos así que es como si no tuviera familia **-Dije sin mas motivo de salida a una falsa verdad.**

-Dios otra vez lo arruine , de verdad perdón Elsa no quería obligarte **-Dijo de nuevo.**

-No me has obligado yo quise contarte **-Dije para calmarla un poco.**

-No es nada del otro mundo, siempre mente no hablamos así que es como si no estuvieran **\- Termine de hablar** **.**

-Pues déjame decirte que ellos se pierden de una maravillosa, hermosa, talentosa, educada, amigable y graciosa chica, si yo fuera tu madre seria una mi mayor orgullo -Dijo mirándome .

"¿Piensa todo eso de mi?" **-** **Pensaba.**

 **Mis mejillas fueron tomando un color rojo que adornaba mi pálida.**

-Oh rayos **-Dijo Anna en un tono poco audible.**

 **Al parecer comenzó a internamente maldecir pues su rostro se notaba algo avergonzado.**

 **Mire mi reloj de mano y marcaba las 9:00 PM.**

-"¿Tan rápido se había ido el tiempo conversando con Anna?" **-** **Pensaba.**

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Anna? **-Pregunte.**

-Si **-Respondió.**

 **Fui guiada en silencio a su casa pero este silencio no era incomodo es mas no quería romperlo con simples palabras.**

 **Llegamos al cabo de unos minutos, al parecer no quedaba tan lejos del parque después de todo y no vivíamos tan lejos la una de la otra.**

 **Sus padres ya habían llegado así que ya no le preocupaba la idea de que un asesino se encontrará en su casa, se despidió de mi con un tierno y cálido abrazo de esos que solo Rapunzel**

 **Poco después de encontrar un camino a mi casa todo era igual, mis padres dormían, en lo mas mínimo les preocupo donde estaría, por un lado eso me gustaba pero por otro de vez en cuando me hacia sentir muy sola.**

 **Fui directo a mi cuarto, un cuarto bastante amplio adornado por un color azulado una gran ventana y algunos cuadros de mis gustos por la música o programas, una cama para dos muy cómoda y un gato estirada en ella.**

 **Me tire en ella y como siempre acostumbro prendí mi celular, nada nuevo los mismos mensajes de las redes sociales pidiéndome amistad y esas cosas pero como si todos ustedes no lo supieran, había una solicitud nueva y si , era de Anna.**

 **En la mañana sonó mi despertador como todos los días. Mi rutina diaria empezaba con ducharme y colocarme algo apropiado para salir, baje las escaleras y mi desayuno ya estaba listo**

 **Cuando termine baje por mi carro sin despedirme de nadie pues no había de quien hacerlo, como siempre llegue temprano, no había muchas personas en la escuela, solo se escuchaban pocos murmullos, me dispuse a seguir adelante sin inmutarme de esos comentarios y a continuar con mi típica lectura.**

 **De pronto escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe lo que capto la atención de todos y para sorpresa** **mía era Anna, era muy raro verla ya que en los dos días que tenia en esta escuela ella llegaba después de las 9 y eran casi las 7 de la mañana.**

-Elsa **-Dijo agitada-** Tenemos que hablar.

 **Me asuste un poco pues a nadie le gusta un tenemos que hablar así que simple mente asentí y me levante de mi asiento.**

 **Caminamos y caminamos.. Y caminamos hasta llegar a el estadio, un lugar hermoso a decir verdad.**

-Vaya es hermosa - **Dije sin mirar a Anna.**

-No, tú eres mas hermosa **-Me dijo**

 **No le di demasiada importancia a su comentario y continúe con la vista.**

-Quería decir la vista no tu, nunca dije que tu, bueno pero tu eres hermosa, p-pero digo la vista también lo es y y pues yo solo me puse a divagar, lo siento. La vista es bella **-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.**

 **Solo reí -** Calma Anna, lo se ¿Que necesitabas decirme? .

-Pues quería preguntarte ¿si mañana en la noche estas libre no se digo para jugar algo o ver una película? Claro en compañía de mas personas.

-Es muy halagador de tu parte Anna pero no creo que pueda **\- Dije**

-¿Por qué? **-Dijo Anna**

-Tengo clases de Esgrima **-Dije**

-Oh entonces será en otro momento **-Dijo no muy contenta.**

 **Asentí.**

 **La verdad me sentía mal con ella pues traba de entablar una amistad conmigo y lo único que hacia era alejarla**

Sabes, Mis clases comienzan después de la escuela, ¿Por qué no vienes a verme y salimos de hay para tu casa? **-Dije no muy convencida.**

 **La expresión de su cara no podría mostrar mas felicidad así que solo asintió y me abrazo .**

-Anna. - **Musite.**

-Lo-lo siento **-Dijo separándose de golpe.**

 **Se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla.**

 **Mi mundo se detuvo, no sabia como actuar, me era difícil pensar en ese sencillo beso pues nadie mas que Rapunzel me había dado ese tipo de cariño.**

 **Mire hacia otro lado y tratando de que no notara el color que adquirió mi piel y para mi suerte se distrajo con otra cosa así que pude calmarme.**

-Estaré ahí **-Dijo Anna con una sonrisa.**

 **Se levanto y se fue dejándome sola en el gran estadio.**

-"Que fue eso" **-Pensé.**

 **Luego de eso paso todo el día muy rápido pues solo podía pensar en lo** **que había sucedido esa mañana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, empezando este capitulo quiero darte las gracias Virshy por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y corregir los errores que tenia, agradezco tu comentario y por otro lado Loreley tendré encuentra tu recomendación , gracias por seguir la historia, Alpha and Omega F3 ¡Muchas gracias! Comentarios así me animan** **Pd : díganme en los comentarios si quieren que los capítulos sean largos o cortos, gracias por leer.**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en esta Historia perteneces a sus respectivos dueños , Disney y Pixar.**

 **Capitulo IV**

 **"Qué hay de malo en eso"**

 **(Viernes en la tarde)**

Anna ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Anna? ¡Anna! ¡Ann -

-Si ya te escuche.

-Y ¿Por qué no respondes? **\- Dijo Eugene**

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

-¿Se puede saber en que?.

-Pensaba en lo de esta noche - **Dije** **mirándole de reojo.**

-Buenas tardes ¿que van a pedir? **-Hablo un mesero de la heladería en la que nos encontrábamos.**

-Yo pediré un helado de chocolate con almendras y chispas **-Dije.**

-Y usted caballero - **Le pregunto a Eug** **ene**

-Lo mismo buen joven.

El mesero asintió y se retiro.

-Entonces ¿llevo MDMA? - **Pregunto.**

-Shhhhh no hables tan duro de eso Eugene, no no las lleves sabes que solo somos los cuatro **\- Hice una pausa recordando que había invitado a Elsa.**

-Sobre eso , invite a Rapunzel y ella invito a unas cuantas personas - **Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro**

-"Unas cuantas personas" Un momento ¡Invito a toda la escuela! Pero que car*j mi casa quedara destrozada, pasare el resto de mi vida sin ver la luz, mis padres me colgaran ... Oye así puedo invitar a Elsa sin ningún problema" **-Pensé.**

-Esta bien no pasa nada ¿Que son unas personas? Nada **–Respondí con otra pequeña sonrisa.**

-¿Que le hicieron a Anna y que eres tu? **-Dijo Eugene.**

-Me parece buena idea, sabes que tenemos que ayudar a Kristoff con su problema de sociedad, se trata de ser colaborador **-Dije con una cara angelical** **.**

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido para mi **-Dijo Eugene.**

-Solo unas personas Eugene o te pondré a limpiar todo con tu lengua.

 **Eugene asintió, se lo tomaba bastante bien para la amenaza que le hice. El mesero de nuevo con nuestros helados.**

-Entonces esta noche ¡fiesta! - **Dijo** **Eugene.**

-Mini reunión **-Aclaré.**

-Claro - **Dij** **o Eugene mirándome con una sonrisa.**

 **Al terminar, el reloj marcaba las 4:00 así que me despedí de el y tome camino hacia la escuela pues tenia una reunión pendiente, además me parecía buena oportunidad para preguntar que había pasado en el día pues no había asistido a clases.**

 **Después de un largo camino a decir verdad muy largo llegue a la dichosa escuela donde no se encontraba absolutamente nadie o eso parecía, camine un poco mas para llegar a la pista de practicas de Esgrima y vi que habían mas personas, unas sentadas observando el momento que se daba y otras que eran los deportistas tomando su curso a las duchas.**

 **Me senté como todos los demás para mirara la practica y también para ver si veía a Elsa pero entre tantos trajes blancos me era imposible.**

 **En ese momento se llevaba a cabo una lucha entre dos personas, decidí llamarlos el blanco uno y el blanco dos pues no sabia de quien se trataba y estaba algo aburrida, así que el blanco uno golpeaba con rapidez a el blanco dos, me parecía muy profesional y hasta de verlo me intereso un poco el deporte para practicarlo. A el cabo de un rato los puntos blancos terminaron, se dieron la mano y se quitaron la careta y para mi fortuna el blanco uno era Elsa.**

 **Quede atónita pues con ese traje se veía real mente bien.**

 **En sus labios se formo una sonrisa coqueta mientras me dirigía una mirada cómplice**

-¿Se daría cuenta? **\- Pensaba.**

 **La vi caminar fuera de la pista directo a las duchas y una que otra vez me dirigía esa mirada**

 **Poco tiempo paso en el que ella se mantuvo a dentro y al salir llamo mi atención para que la siguiera**

 **fuimos a su casillero para guardar su equipaje, fue un poco silencioso mientras estábamos en el , no teníamos mucho de que hablar y me sentía un poco incomoda después de intercambiar esas miradas.**

-¿Te gustó? **-Dijo**

-Bueno, yo podría hacerlo mejor.

-¿De verdad te crees tan capaz para vencerme sin estar en el equipo?

-Claro que si – **Respondí**

-Bien, En guardia.

-¿Como que en guardia?.

-Vamos a tener una pequeña batalla.

-Pero no tenemos espadas.

-Nuestras manos lo serán , sola mente pon tu brazo rectamente hacia el frente.

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo Elsa.

 **Las yemas de su mano tocaron vientre a lo que respondí con un quejido y una cara no muy contenta.**

-Touché.

-¿Que significa eso? - **Pregunte adolorida.**

-Toque.

-Me acabas de tocar entonces, eres toda una malota.

-Tu preguntaste.

-Bien – **Coloque mi brazo de la misma forma en la que ella lo tenia** –Prepárate.

 **Trate de tocarla varias veces y ella solo lo esquivaba pero en cambio yo no tenia la misma suerte.**

-Gane – **Dijo retrocediendo**

-Como sabes eso si no tenemos puntaje alguno **-Dije agotada.**

-Por la gran cantidad de veces que te toque.

-Ay pero que coqueta Elsa **-Dije divertida.**

-No seas pervertida –Dijo riendo **-Ya tenemos que irnos.**

 **Camino hacia mi casa casi siempre estábamos en silencio y resultaba un poco incomodo pero nada que no pudiera soportar, había tenido un buen momento con la reina del hielo.**

 **Pasamos por una tienda donde vendían juguetes de placer sexual y tenían un poco alta la música.**

 **"I kissed a girl and I liked it.**

 **The taste of her cherry chapstick"**

"Como tener momentos incomodos por Anna Armstrong" **-Pensaba**

 **" I kissed a girl just to try it"**

 **Elsa no to lo incomoda que estaba y para colmo mío empezó a cantar esa canción lo que hizo que me sonrojara, trate de caminar lo mas rápido posible para pasar ese mal momento.**

-Sabes algo yo tengo un carro, hubiéramos podido irnos en el para evitar estas cosas **-Dijo**

-Y ahora me lo dices **-Dije mirándola de reojo.**

 **Llegando a mi casa el lugar no se veía muy bien pues parecía que hubieran hecho fogatas fuera de la casa y otro tipo de cosas, tenia tanta suerte de que mis padres no llegaran hasta el lunes**

-Anna dijiste que esto seria calmado.

 **En eso un televisor salió despojado por una ventana principal.**

-Yo también lo creía **-Dije**

 **Al entrar todos nos saludaron, Kristoff se acerco algo borracho a saludarnos, detrás de el Olaf y Eugene**

-Vamos vamos, siéntanse como en casa - **Dijo Eugene**

-Es mi casa - **Le conteste.**

-Como sea **-Dijo retirándose**

-Anna no creo que deba estar aquí, algo malo puede salir de esto **-Dijo Elsa**

-Tranquila todos están pasados así que si pasara algo de seguro no lo notarían o tal vez si pero no les seria de su importancia, solo quédate un rato - **Le suplique.**

-Anna no creo que **–Fuimos interrumpidas** **.**

 **Kristoff me tomo del brazo y Olaf se llevo a Elsa.**

 **-** Oye estaba hablando por si no lo notaste- **Dije indignada.**

-¿La trajiste?

-De que hablas - **Le conteste**

-Trajiste a Elsa - **Digo**

-Pues si no la acabas de ver entonces no se de que Elsa hablas.

-Bien, ahora vendrás conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V :**

Los personajes que aparezcan en esta Historia perteneces a sus respectivos dueños , Disney y Pixar.

 **"¿Solo son las drogas verdad?"**

-Me alegro que estés aquí **-Dijo Olaf**

-Solo estoy por Anna **-Dijo Elsa**

-Lo se, seria raro si fuera por algo mas.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Eres de las personas de alta clase social, no creo que vayas a fiestas de este tipo.

\- ¿Solo me trajiste aquí para decirme eso Olaf?

-No, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ese día en el instituto.

-Cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo.

-No lo creo , se que eres una buena persona y quiero que sepas que ahora también haces parte de mi familia y tendrás mi apoyo si algo sucede

 **Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca nadie le había dicho eso o si quiera se había acercado a esa simple palabra , Apoyo.**

-¿Quieres un trago?

-No, planeo estar sobria toda la noche.

-Esta Bien, no tengo problema con ello

 **Anna entro rápida mente a la cocina pues era el ultimo lugar por revisar para encontrar a la susodicha chica.**

-Al fin te encuentro, temía que te hubieras ido sin despedirte.

-Eso planeaba **– Dijo Elsa**

-Hola Anna - **Dijo Olaf**

-Te voy a matar.

-Espera yo nunca los apoye , les dije que estarías enojada y me dijeron que no seria así - **Dijo Olaf**

 **Anna retomo su compostura y se quedo en silencio maldiciéndose a si misma por tener ese tipo de compañías**

-Anna me tengo que ir, se han presentado complicaciones.

-Vamos a jugar Verdad o reto chicos - **Entro** **Kristoff anunciando el juego a todos los presentes**

-No creo que sea buena idea - **Dij** **o Anna mirando a Elsa.**

\- Suena bien - **Dijo Olaf tomando de la mano a Elsa y** **Anna rápidamente y llevarlas donde se encontraban los demás, entre ellos se encontraban Jack, Rapunzel, Tiana, Euguen y mas personas.**

-"Maldito Olaf" **-Pensaba Anna**

-Vaya prima, me impresionante encontrarte aquí **-Dijo Rapunzel mirando a Elsa**

-Yo también lo estoy **–Respondió Elsa** **con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **Eugene sin mas les dio bebidas a los recién llegados, Elsa trato de negarla pero el insistió así que la tomo con rapidez**

 **El juego comenzó sin mas**

-Muy bien, Olaf ¿verdad o reto? - **Dijo Kristoff**

 **Dijo reto**

\- Te reto a que pases tu lengua por la suela de mi zapato.

-Oye ¿eso no es un poco extremo?- **Pregunto Anna**

.

-Si, de eso se trata.

-Esta bien- **Dijo Olaf**

 **Cumpliendo con su sentencia hizo lo que mas puto y rogando estar lo suficiente borracho para hacerlo completo su reto**

-Es mi turno **-Dijo Olaf**

-Anna ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto - **Dijo** **temerosa**

-Te reto a que **-Lo pensó un rato** -Beses a Elsa durante 30 segundos.

-Yo como que debería irme – **Dijo Elsa escabulléndose**

-Yo también - **Dijo** **Anna**

 **Eugene tomo a las dos chicas y las regreso a sus sitios**

-Anna son reglas del juego, tienes que cumplir - **Dijo** **Olaf**

 **Las dos chicas se negaban rotunda mente a juntar sus labios, estaban total mente convencidas de que no lo harían pero todos insistían y cada vez se hacia mas intensos, les decían que era un beso de amistad, que no pasarían nada entre ellas por un beso, entre otras cosas hasta llegar a el punto en que colmaron la paciencia de la reina del hielo.**

-Hagámoslo – **Dijo tomando otro trago.**

 **Anna asintió, se posiciono frente a Elsa, estáticas mirándose una a la otra solo podían ver dos únicas direcciones su boca y sus ojos, cada vez se acercaban mas en si y cada una repetía el movimiento de la otra.**

 **Sus labios fueron tocándose mutuamente, torpemente pero cada vez mas intenso, los presentes solo se quedaban en silencio al presenciar el acto de aquellas dos chicas**

 **Los segundos cada vez se hacían mas lentos y cada vez Anna se apropiaba de su delicada boca, como si fuera la ultima vez que se verían, como si fueran dos amantes, como si no pudieran detenerse, ese beso no les era indiferente. Poco a poco pasaron los 30 segundos, las chicas fueron interrumpidas por el joven de pelo negro conocido como Olaf pues estaban decididas a continuar hasta quedar sin aire.**

-¿Y bien?¿ Les gustó? - **Pregunto** **Rapunzel**

-Claro – **Respondió Eugene**

-No te pregunte a ti idiota - **Dijo Rapunzel**

 **Las chicas solo se miraban, como si ocultaran un secreto, el publico las miraba buscando una respuesta de aquel contacto entre las dos pero la respuesta no se daría a conocer**

 **Kristoff decidió seguir jugando sabia que tenia que ayudar a su amiga pelirroja pues estaba en una situación comprometedora**

-¿Verdad o reto? - **Pregunto dirigiéndose a Jack.**

 **Todos dirigieron las miradas a el siguiente acusado dejando de lado aquel candente beso.**

-Verdad - **Dijo Jack**

-¿A que edad tuviste tu primer orgasmo? **-Dijo Kristoff**

-A los 10 con esas revistas de chicas desnudas, ¿si sabes cuales son?.

-Claro que se Inútil.

Jack era el siguiente en preguntar así que llevo su pregunta a Eugene

-¿Verdad o Reto? - **Dijo** **este.**

-Reto.

-Muy bien, tomate esto – **Dijo Jack que había tomando un vaso con un tipo de mezclara rara y por ultimo una escupa de el.**

 **Eugene no sabia que hacer pero sin mas, tomo el vaso y lo trago hasta el fondo.**

 **Todos se asquearon hasta uno vomito y decidieron seguir**

-Eres asqueroso Eugene **-Dijo** **Rapunzel.**

 **Todos estaban metidos en el juego nueva mente menos Elsa y Anna que se encontraban aun atónitas por aquel beso, Elsa se levanto y fue directo a la cocina, el único espacio que estaba aun en orden**

 **Anna fue detrás de ella, sabia que tenían que hablar, había sido un beso diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener de otras personas , era muy diferente.**

 **Elsa se percato de que Anna le seguía así que la detuvo y se paro frente a ella.**

-Anna necesito estar sola.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Sera en otro momento – **Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Anna y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.**

 **Se pasaron casi toda la noche sin hablar hasta que por coincidencia se encontraron en el mismo cuarto, por la misma razón claramente , un sitio para dormir, pues la fiesta se había salido de control, todos los presentes se encontraban ebrios, no daba mucha esperanza seguir en ella.**

-Bien, estamos en un lugar mas calmado , hablemos **\- Dijo Anna fijamente.**

\- Anna lo lamento pero si algo sale de esta fiesta mi vida se acabara, seré recordada como la hija homosexual de los Blackwell

-Elsa por favor, mira a tu alrededor, todos están ebrios, hasta yo lo estoy .

-No lo comprendes - **Dijo retrocediendo**

-No lo necesito, se perfectamente que esta noche será como en las vegas, todo se queda en ella.

-Algo saldrá yo lo se.

-No sucederá.

 **Elsa fue retrocediendo poco a poco pues no le extrañaba, dos chicas ebrias después de un beso en una habitación, nada bueno podría salir, o tal vez si.**

 **Anna fue siguiendo con una mirada penetrante poco a poco hasta tener a Elsa entre la pared y su cuerpo.**

 **Hubo silencio entre las dos chicas por unos segundos.**

-Anna aléjate.

 **Ella continuo. Algo hacia que eso fuera excitante tanto como para Anna como para Elsa.**

 **Tomo sus manos y las subió lentamente por la pared hasta su cabeza, sus rostro estaba cada vez mas cerca**

-Anna **-** **Musito.**

 **Sin soltar sus manos se acomodo y bajo una de las suyas hasta el punto donde empezaba mi blusa**

-Hmm. - **G** **imió Elsa**

 **Anna sonrío.**

 **Su mano subió por debajo de su blusa nueva mente recorriendo cada parte de su torso, acercando su boca a su cuello.**

 **No sabia como describirlo esa sensación se sentía bien, Anna fue mordiendo y besando todo su cuerpo recorriendo cada espacio de su torso, luego volvió a subir hasta su boca donde junto sus labios con los de Elsa haciendo volver esa calma que emanaba de ellos, poco a poco el beso fue mas intenso al punto de que la lengua de ella pedía permiso para entrar.**

 **Entre tantos besos un gemido se pudo escuchar así que Anna separo sus labios de los de Elsa para sonreír, le estaba gustado.**

 **Elsa tomo la iniciativa pues no quería separarse de esos labios un segundo mas, sus besos fueron como si no hubiese mañana alguno.**

 **Bajo de nuevo su mano pero esta tomo lugar en el short de Elsa, metía lentamente sus dedos y..**

 **Fueron interrumpidas por una voz que hablaba desde afuera del cuarto.**

-Chicas están aquí **-Era Rapunzel**

 **Se separaron de golpe y Anna respondió.**

-Ya vamos solo solucionábamos unos problemas.

-Ya salimos - **Dijo Elsa acomodándose.**

La voz se fue por los pasos detrás de ella, dejándolas solas de nuevo, pero eso no podía pasar otra vez.

-No ha pasado nada, no te atrevas a decir nada - **Dijo Elsa**

-Si. **-Dijo Anna sonriendo.**

 **Salieron de aquel cuarto y bajaron para estar con los demás pero Elsa no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido**

-Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola disculpen si el capitulo es muy corto o no es de su agrado pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir por otro lado muchas gracias a las personas que siguen la historia, agradezco los Reviews que han dejado de verdad muchas gracias sin mas aquí** **el capitulo**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en esta Historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños , Disney y Pixar.**

 **Capitulo** **Vl: Me tienes que estar Jod*endo.**

 **Una larga fila de cuerpos entrelazados se encontraba en un suelo lamentablemente desastroso, una joven era la que iniciaba esta fila, su Rubia cabellera resalta entre todos los presentes y nos daba a entender que era Elsa, continuamente se encontraba Rapunzel a un lado de su pierna y en el otro lado se encontraba como una pequeña niña agarrada a su osos de peluche Kristoff, seguidamente por el lado de Rapunzel se encontraba Eugene abrazándola por la cintura y detrás de el Olaf, en el otro lado una joven pelirroja estaba acostaba boca arriba despertando de sus sueños plácidamente y así continuamente una multitud imparable de jóvenes recién levantándose.**

-Rayos - **Dijo esta chica de cabellera roja levantándose de golpe.**

-Rayos rayos rayos - **Continuaba la joven** -Se me van largando inútiles sin vida. **-Gritaba a todo pulmón despertando a todo** **aquel que se encontrara dormido.**

-No molestes Anna - **Dijo un joven rubio acostado junto a Elsa.**

 **Anna al percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba cómodamente Kristoff decidió tomarlo de un pie y halarlo lo mas lejos que pudo.**

-Largo engendro del demonio, tu has creado todo esto, vas a pagar **-Dijo Con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

-Alejate de mi bruja - **Grito** **Kristoff** **pues en la forma en que su amiga lo miraba le aterrorizaba**.

 **Anna se acercaba cada vez mas a su joven amigo tirado en el suelo, pues el había sido el causante de ese desastre.**

-Luego voy por ti Eugene - **Dijo aun mirando a** **Kristoff.**

 **Una mano se postro en el hombro de Anna haciendo que estar se diera la vuelta.**

-Mierda.

 **Solo se escuchaba en sonido de un reloj marcando su paso.**

-Tick Tack ¿escuchas eso Anna?.

 **Esta se encontraba total mente inerte, sus ojos abiertos de par en par su cara reflejaba horror.**

-Hans vamos se que tu has pasado por esto de fiestas y se que seras bueno conmigo.

 **Hans tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, su pequeña hermana ahora se encontraba en un soborno por parte de el.**

-Oh vamos **-Dijo la chica derrotada -** Te daré la mitad de mi mesada por un mes.

-Trato - **Dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.**

 **Hans siguió su curso como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.**

 **Cuando el chico salio de la casa Anna cayo rápidamente en el suelo rendida pues no sabia que hacer con todo el desastre que habían causado esos dos, en que momento dejo que todo llegara a esos extremos se preguntaba.**

 **Kristoff se acerco a la Anna que se encontraba en el suelo y le susurro.**

-Tengo hambre.

-Ahora si te mato.

 **El joven huyo lo mas rápido que pudo por todo el lugar, los demás presentes solo los miraban, unos reían y otros les daba igual.**

 **Kristoff se detuvo para decirle lo que real mente le iba a decir pues sabia que eso haría que hana explotara del todo y no podía seguir haciéndole eso en esas condiciones.**

 **Anna se detuvo frete dándole una mirada asesina.**

-Calmate, recuerdas quien es mi tío.

 **Anna sin entender muy bien solo le pregunto quien era.**

-Oaken, sabes que el hace muchas cosas, de seguro arreglara los daños, Como en la película el gato en el sobrero, cuando cosa uno y cosa dos arreglan todo al final, ¡Solo que es es real!

-Lo único que quiero es que arregles todo esto junto a Eugene y si, si me acuerdo pero no pasara como fue en la película.

 **Luego de su interesante conversación la chica despidió a cada uno de los invitados quedando solo con los tres chicos ,Rapunzel y Elsa.**

-No se tienen que quedar, pueden irse tranquilas chicas **-Dijo Anna.**

-Queremos ayudarte Anna, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti **-Dijo** **Rapunzel.**

-Yo no - **Dijo Eugene.**

-¡TU SIGUE TRABAJANDO! - **Dijo Anna haciendo que Eugene saliera corriendo para arreglar.**

-Vaya, que carácter **-Dijo Elsa mirando hacia otro lado.**

 **Anna sin poder olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior se sonrojo total mente.**

-Por cierto, ¿que hacían las dos anoche en un cuarto juntas? - **Pregunto** **Rapunzel dándole un codazo a su prima.**

 **Esta al sentir el toque se sonrojo de inmediato pues también había recordado lo de esa noche.**

-N-nada l-le ayudaba a encontrara un lugar para descansar **-Dijo Anna.**

-¿Eso es cierto Elsa? - **Dijo** **Rapunzel sin parar de mirar pervertida mente a Anna.**

-S-si , iré a ayudar a los chicos- **Dijo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente .**

-Y-yo también **-Dijo Anna dando la vuelta.**

 **Rapunzel tomo la mando de Anna y se le acerco a el oído susurrándole.**

-Me agrada que la hagas sentir eso.

 **Anna quedo estática en su lugar mientras que Rapunzel continuaba su camino**

-"Sentir" - **Pensó Anna tocando sus labios.**

 **-** Mierda si era verdad, paso como en la película -Dijo Anna

 **Pasadas unas horas y con la gran ayuda de O** **aken** **el lugar se veía real mente bien**

 **-** Mierda si era verdad, paso como en la película - **Dijo Anna.**

 **-** Te dije - **Hablo** **Kristoff.**

 **Todos se encontraban en el suelo acostados despues de dar un duro trabajo y se merecían descansar**

-Ju eso fue mucho trabajo - **Dijo** **Kristoff.**

-Pienso igual - **Dijo Olaf.**

-Clara mente le dije a Eugene que era una pequeña reunión y este es el precio de lo que han provocado- **Dijo Anna.**

-Vamos chicos, fue divertido - **Dijo** **Eugenen.**

-A la próxima la limpias tu solo a ver si te es divertido **-Dijo** **Kristoff.**

-No va a ver próxima - **Dijo Anna.**

 **Todos en la sala rieron después de ese comentario.**

-Vamos Anna, sabes que te divertiste, puede a ver próxima - **Dijo** **Rapunzel soltando una pequeña lagrima y dandole un codazo**

 **Anna volvió a sonrojarse**

 **Rapunzel al estar a su lado noto la reacción y continuo riendo.**

-Bien bien pues los invito a comer pizza **-Dijo O** **aken**

-Si si , me parece - **Dijo** **Kristoff levantándose rápidamente.**

 **Eugene le sigo ayudando así a parar a Rapunzel y Olaf.**

 **Anna se levanto al mismo tiempo que Elsa quedando así frente a frente.**

-L-lo siento - **Dijo Anna.**

-T-tranquila - **Dijo Elsa.**

 **Los cuatro chicos tenían una cara juguetona ya que habían recordado el beso de aquella noche y no dudaron en pensar que se sentían incomodas por eso pero lo que no sabían era lo que** **había pasado esa noche en una habitación y que Rapunzel era la única que tenia eso en mente**

-¿Por qué miran así? - **Pregunto O** **aken confundido.**

-No te preocupes tío, solo imítanos.

 **Oaken asintió y puso su mejor cara juguetona lo que causo risas entre todos.**

 **Salieron de la casa y fueron directo a comer la dichosa pizza, Kristoff charla a con Olaf y su tío, Eugene jugaba con Rapunzel mientras caminaban y Elsa y Anna solo se mantenían en silencio admirando las calles de Oslo.**

 **Rapunzel miro hacia atrás dándole** **una sonrisa de complicidad a Anna lo que provoco que esta rápidamente mirara a otro lado, vaya que Rapunzel** **era mal pensaba, hacia que recordara los sentimiento de esa noche junto a Elsa**

-Sentimientos - **Susurro**.


End file.
